The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been working on the standardization for the fifth generation mobile communication system (5G) to make 5G a commercial reality in 2020 or later. 5G is expected to be realized by continuous enhancement/evolution of LTE and LTE-Advanced and an innovative enhancement/evolution by an introduction of a new 5G air interface (i.e., a new Radio Access Technology (RAT)). The new RAT supports, for example, frequency bands higher than the frequency bands (e.g., 6 GHz or lower) supported by LTE/LTE-Advanced and its continuous evolution. For example, the new RAT supports centimeter-wave bands (10 GHz or higher) and millimeter-wave bands (30 GHz or higher).
In this specification, the fifth generation mobile communication system is referred to as a 5G System or a Next Generation (NextGen) System (NG System). The new RAT for the 5G System is referred to as a New Radio (NR), a 5G RAT, or a NG RAT. A new Radio Access Network (RAN) for the 5G System is referred to as a 5G-RAN or a NextGen RAN (NG RAN). A new base station in the NG-RAN is referred to as a NR NodeB (NR NB) or a gNodeB (gNB). A new core network for the 5G System is referred to as a 5G Core Network (5G-CN or 5GC) or a NextGen Core (NG Core). A radio terminal (i.e., User Equipment (UE)) capable of being connected to the 5G System is referred to as 5G UE or NextGen UE (NG UE), or simply referred to as UE. The official names of the RAT, UE, radio access network, core network, network entities (nodes), protocol layers and the like for the NG System will be determined in the future as standardization work progresses.
The term “LTE” used in this specification includes enhancement/evolution of LTE and LTE-Advanced to provide interworking with the 5G System, unless otherwise specified. The enhancement/evolution of LTE and LTE-Advanced for the interworking with the 5G System is referred to as LTE-Advanced Pro, LTE+, or enhanced LTE (eLTE). Further, terms related to LTE networks and logical entities used in this specification, such as “Evolved Packet Core (EPC)”, “Mobility Management Entity (MME)”, “Serving Gateway (S-GW)”, and “Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW))”, include their enhancement/evolution to provide interworking with the 5G System, unless otherwise specified. Enhanced EPC, enhanced MME, enhanced S-GW, and enhanced P-GW are referred to, for example, as enhanced EPC (eEPC), enhanced MME (eMME), enhanced S-GW (eS-GW), and enhanced P-GW (eP-GW), respectively.
In LTE and LTE-Advanced, for achieving Quality of Service (QoS) and packet routing, a bearer per QoS class and per PDN connection is used in both a RAN (i.e., an Evolved Universal Terrestrial RAN (E-UTRAN)) and a core network (i.e., EPC). That is, in the Bearer-based QoS (or per-bearer QoS) concept, one or more Evolved Packet System (EPS) bearers are configured between a UE and a P-GW in an EPC, and a plurality of Service Data Flows (SDFs) having the same QoS class are transferred through one EPS bearer satisfying this QoS.
In contrast, with regard to the 5G System, it is discussed that although radio bearers may be used in the NG RAN, no bearers are used in the 5GC or in the interface between the 5GC and the NG-RAN. Specifically, PDU flows are defined instead of an EPS bearer, and one or more SDFs are mapped to one or more PDU flows. A PDU flow between a 5G UE and a user-plane terminating entity in an NG Core (i.e., an entity corresponding to a P-GW in the EPC) corresponds to an EPS bearer in the EPS Bearer-based QoS concept. The PDU flow corresponds to the finest granularity of the packet forwarding and treatment in the 5G system. That is, the 5G System adopts the Flow-based QoS (or per-flow QoS) concept instead of the Bearer-based QoS concept. In the Flow-based QoS concept, QoS is handled per PDU flow. Association between a 5G UE and a data network is referred to as a “PDU session”. The term “PDU session” corresponds to the term “PDN connection” in LTE and LTE-Advanced. A plurality of PDU flows can be configured in one PDU session. The 3GPP specifications define a 5G QoS Indicator (5QI) corresponding to the QCI of the LTE for the 5G system.
The PDU flow is also referred to as a “QoS flow”. The QoS flow is the finest granularity in QoS treatment in the 5G system. User plane traffic having the same N3 marking value in a PDU session corresponds to a QoS flow. The N3 marking corresponds to the above-described PDU flow ID, and it is also referred to as a QoS flow Identity (QFI) or a Flow Identification Indicator (FII). There is one-to-one relationship (i.e., one-to-one mapping) at least between each 5QI defined in the specification and a corresponding QFI having the same value (or number) as this 5QI.
FIG. 1 shows a basic architecture of the 5G system. A UE establishes one or more Signalling Radio Bearers (SRBs) and one or more Data Radio Bearers (DRBs) with a gNB. The 5GC and the gNB establish a control plane interface and a user plane interface for the UE. The control plane interface between the 5GC and the gNB (i.e., RAN) is referred to as an N2 interface, an NG2 interface or an NG-c interface, and is used for transfer of Non-Access Stratum (NAS) information and for transfer of control information (e.g., N2 AP Information Element) between the 5GC and the gNB. The user plane interface between the 5GC and the gNB (i.e., RAN) is referred to as an N3 interface, an NG3 interface or an NG-u interface, and is used for transfer of packets of one or more PDU flows in a PDU session of the UE.
Note that, the architecture shown in FIG. 1 is merely one of the 5G architecture options (or deployment scenarios). The architecture shown in FIG. 1 is referred to as “Standalone NR (in NextGen System)” or “Option 2”. The 3GPP further discusses network architectures for multi-connectivity operations using the E-UTRA and NR radio access technologies. A representative example of the multi-connectivity operations is Dual Connectivity (DC) in which one Master node (MN) and one Secondary node (SN) cooperate with each other and simultaneously communicate with one UE. The Dual Connectivity operation using the E-UTRA and NR radio access technologies is referred to as Multi-RAT Dual Connectivity (MR-DC). The MR-DC is dual connectivity between E-UTRA and NR nodes.
In the MR-DC, one of the E-UTRA node (i.e., eNB) and the NR node (i.e., gNB) operates as a Master node (MN), while the other one operates as a Secondary node (SN), and at least the MN is connected to the core network. The MN provides one or more Master Cell Group (MCG) cells to the UE, while the SN provides one or more Secondary Cell Group (SCG) cells to the UE. The MR-DC includes “MR-DC with the EPC” and “MR-DC with the 5GC”.
The MR-DC with the EPC includes E-UTRA-NR Dual Connectivity (EN-DC). In the EN-DC, the UE is connected to an eNB operating as the MN and a gNB operating as the SN. Further, the eNB (i.e., Master eNB) is connected to the EPC, while the gNB (i.e. Secondary gNB) is connected to the Master eNB through the X2 interface.
The MR-DC with the 5GC includes NR-E-UTRA Dual Connectivity (NE-DC) and NG-RAN E-UTRA-NR Dual Connectivity (NG-EN-DC). In the NE-DC, the UE is connected to a gNB operating as the MN and an eNB operating as the SN, the gNB (i.e., Master gNB) is connected to the 5GC, and the eNB (i.e. Secondary eNB) is connected to the Master gNB through the Xn interface. On the other hand, in the NG-EN-DC, the UE is connected to an eNB operating as the MN and a gNB operating as the SN, and the eNB (i.e., Master eNB) is connected to the 5GC, and the gNB (i.e. Secondary gNB) is connected to the Master eNB through the Xn interface.
FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 show the network configurations of the above-described three DC types: EN-DC, NE-DC and NG-EN-DC, respectively. Note that, although the Secondary gNB (SgNB) in the EN-DC of FIG. 2 is also referred to as en-gNB, and the Secondary eNB (SeNB) in the NE-DC of FIG. 3 and the Master eNB (MeNB) in the NG-EN-DC of FIG. 4 are also referred to as ng-eNB, they are simply referred to as gNB or eNB in this specification. The 5G System further supports dual connectivity between two gNBs. In this specification, dual connectivity between two gNBs is referred to as NR-NR DC. FIG. 5 shows the network configuration of NR-NR DC.
The NR is expected to use different sets of radio parameters in multiple frequency bands. Each radio parameter set is referred to as “numerology”. OFDM numerology for an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system includes, for example, subcarrier spacing, system bandwidth, Transmission Time Interval (TTI) length, subframe duration, cyclic prefix length, and symbol duration. The 5G system supports various types of services having different service requirements, including, for example, enhanced Mobile Broad Band (eMBB), Ultra Reliable and Low Latency Communication (URLLC), and M2M communication with a large number of connections (e.g., massive Machine Type Communication (mMTC)). Numerology selection depends on service requirements.
The UE and the NR gNB in the 5G system support aggregation of multiple NR carriers with different numerologies. The 3GPP discusses achievement of aggregation of multiple NR carriers (or NR cells) with different numerologies by lower layer aggregation, such as the existing LTE Carrier Aggregation (CA), or higher layer aggregation, such as the existing Dual Connectivity.
The 5G NR supports channel bandwidths wider than those of the LTE (e.g., 100s of MHz). One channel bandwidth (i.e., a BWChannel) is a radio frequency (RF) bandwidth supporting one NR carrier. The channel bandwidth is also referred to as a system bandwidth. While the LTE supports channel bandwidths up to 20 MHz, the 5G NR supports channel bandwidths, for example, up to 500 MHz.
In order to effectively support multiple 5G services, such as wideband services like eMBB and narrow-bandwidth services like Internet of Things (IoT), it is preferable to multiplex these services onto a single channel bandwidth. Further, if every 5G UE needs to support transmission and reception in a transmission bandwidth corresponding to the entire channel bandwidth, this may hinder achievement of lower cost and lower power consumption of UEs for narrow-bandwidth IoT services. Thus, the 3GPP allows one or more bandwidth parts (BWPs) to be configured in the carrier bandwidth (i.e., channel bandwidth or system bandwidth) of each NR component carrier. Multiple BWPs in one NR channel bandwidth may be used for different frequency division multiplexing (FDM) schemes using different numerologies (e.g., subcarrier spacing (SCS)). The bandwidth part is also referred to as carrier bandwidth part.
One bandwidth part (BWP) is frequency-consecutive and consists of contiguous physical resource blocks (PRBs). The bandwidth of one BWP is at least as large as a synchronization signal (SS)/physical broadcast channel (PBCH) block. The BWP may or may not include a SS/PBCH block (SSB). A BWP configuration includes, for example, numerology, a frequency location, and a bandwidth (e.g., the number of PRBs). In order to specify the frequency location, common PRB indexing is used at least for a downlink (DL) BWP configuration in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connected state. Specifically, an offset from PRB 0 to the lowest PRB of the SSB to be accessed by a UE is configured by higher layer signaling. The reference point “PRB 0” is common to all the UEs that share the same wideband component carrier.
One SS/PBCH block includes primary signals necessary for an idle UE, such as NR synchronization signals (NR-SS) and an NR physical broadcast channel (NR-PBCH). The NR-SS is used by the UE for DL synchronization. A Reference Signal (RS) is transmitted in the SS/PBCH block to enable an idle UE to perform Radio Resource Management (RRM) measurement (e.g., RSRP measurement). This RS may be the NR-SS itself or may be an additional RS. The NR-PBCH broadcasts part of the minimum System Information (SI), for example a Master Information Block (MIB). The remaining minimum SI (RMSI) is transmitted on a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH).
A network can transmit multiple SS/PBCH blocks within the channel bandwidth of one wideband component carrier. In other words, SS/PBCH blocks may be transmitted in a plurality of BWPs within the channel bandwidth. In a first scheme, all the SS/PBCH blocks within one broadband carrier are based on NR-SS (e.g., a primary SS (PSS) and a secondary SS (SSS)) corresponding to the same physical-layer cell identity. In a second scheme, different SS/PBCH blocks within one broadband carrier may be based on NR-SS corresponding to different physical-layer cell identities.
From a UE perspective, a cell is associated with one SS/PBCH block. Therefore, for UEs, each serving cell has a single associated SS/PBCH block in frequency domain. Note that, each serving cell is a primary cell (PCell) in carrier aggregation (CA) and dual connectivity (DC), a primary secondary cell (PSCell) in DC, or a secondary cell (SCell) in CA and DC. Such an SSB is referred to as a cell defining SS/PBCH block. The Cell defining SS/PBCH block has an associated RMSI. The Cell defining SS/PBCH block is used as the time reference or the timing reference of the serving cell. Further, the Cell defining SS/PBCH block is used for SS/PBCH block (SSB) based RRM Measurements. The Cell defining SS/PBCH block can be changed for the PCell/PSCell by “synchronous reconfiguration” (e.g., reconfiguration of radio resource configuration information using an RRC Reconfiguration procedure and not involving a handover), while it can be changed for SCells by “SCell release/add”.
One or more BWP configurations for each component carrier are semi-statically signaled to the UE. To be specific, for each UE-specific serving cell, one or more DL BWPs and one or more UL BWPs can be configured for the UE via a dedicated RRC message. Further, each of the one or more BWPs configured for the UE can be activated and deactivated. Activation/deactivation of a BWP is determined not by an RRC layer but by a lower layer (e.g., Medium Access Control (MAC) layer or Physical (PHY) layer). The activated BWP is referred to as active BWP.
Switching of the active BWP may be performed, for example, by Downlink Control Information (DCI) (e.g., scheduling DCI) transmitted on a NR Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). In other words, deactivation of the current active BWP and activation of a new active BWP may be performed by the DCI in the NR PDCCH. Thus, the network can activate/deactivate a BWP depending, for example, on a data rate, or on numerology required by a service, and can thereby dynamically switch the active BWP for the UE. Activation/deactivation of the BWP may be performed by a MAC Control Element (CE).
FIGS. 6 and 7 show usage examples of BWPs. In the example shown in FIG. 6, the channel bandwidth of one component carrier is divided into BWP #1 and BWP #2, and these two BWPs are used for FDM schemes using different numerologies (e.g., different subcarrier spacing). In the example shown in FIG. 7, narrowband BWP #1 is set in a channel bandwidth of one component carrier and narrowband BWP #2 narrower than BWP #1 is further set within the BWP #1. When BWP #1 or BWP #2 is activated for the UE, this UE can reduce its power consumption by refraining from performing reception and transmission within the channel bandwidth except the active BWP.
Non Patent Literatures 1 to 7 disclose the above-described BWP and cell defining SS/PBCH block.